


Crazy

by Immortalnite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay Robots, M/M, endangered au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Endangered, another work on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797568">HERE</a>. </p><p>Basically someone tries to kill Dirk and AR wrecks their shit. And smut. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endangered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797568) by [Mortior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortior/pseuds/Mortior). 



“Dirk Strider! Are you Dirk Strider?” A boy a little younger then you ran up, winded and flushed in the face.

“Yeah, that's me.” You said. “What's wrong?”

The boy looked up, a scared expression on his face.

“Please, you've got to help. One of the androids is... spasming. I don't know what's wrong with it, no one does. You're the only human who's worked on them before.”

You frowned. That was weird. Most androids were in excellent condition, all of them still programmed to report in for maintenance should anything go wrong.

“Show me.” You said to the boy.

He nodded and turned around, jogging down the road. You went after him, having no trouble keeping up. The city area was dirty, despite the efforts of multiple cleaning crews, but it was cleaner then it had been before. Since AR had begun terraforming and repairing the atmosphere five years ago, the planet had slowly begun to heal and the city, since it was so close to the master control center, had seen the most of it. People had begun moving back out into parts of the city, setting up shops and homes. It was basic, but it was progress and you loved to walk through the city sometimes. Occasionally you'd come up with some little invention that would make life easier for the city people and you'd make it and give it to them.

The boy passed a large boxcar that had been made into a dumpster and turned into a dead end alley. You followed him, but then stopped halfway down. They boy was gone. You frowned and looked down the alley. There were sounds of laughter behind you and you spun around.

The boy you had followed was standing with a group of fifteen others, all about the same age as him. They had condescending smirks on their faces. The tallest boy, the leader, approached you.

“Where's the android?” You asked carefully. He smirked.

“Look at that, Dirk Strider. The android's little pet.” He spat out the last word. You tensed your muscles and stepped back from him. He took a stepped forward, backing you up until you were fully in the alley, back against the wall. His face twisted into a grimace.

“See everyone? Pretending it's all better, that you saved us. But think about it, it's all the same really. Still an android emperor, just this one's crazy in a different way. It's still going to end the same. We're still slaves.” He snarled and grabbed your scarf in one hand, pulling it forward until the knot tightened and began to choke you. You sputtered and he jerked it forward, pulling you off balance. Your hands went to the fabric, pulling and tugging. Your vision began to go fuzzy for a moment before you found the knot and undid it. The scarf pulled free, and you fell to your knees, gasping. Your hands went to your neck automatically, massaging it, and your fingers brushed the band of metal that allowed you to connect with the android network.

“Look at him. He's collared. Like property.” The boy who had lead you here laughed.

“Wh-what are you trying to do?” You coughed.

They laughed, a harsh and mocking sound. “We're going to make you pay. The emperor's an android, so we can't hurt him, but you're still human and it's still your fault he's not dead. We're going to make you wish you had killed him.”

The boys advanced on you and you had a sudden flashback to a book you had read ages ago, Lord of the Flies. This was bad, this was very bad. Something hard hit the side of your face painfully and your vision flickered. A rock fell to the ground and you felt something wet roll down the side of your face. When you raised a shaky hand to feel it, your fingertips came away stained red. You looked towards the group of boys, past them, trying to see if there was a way out. There wasn't, somehow they had moved the dumpster to block the exit of the alley. Another rock flew and hit your arm. You began to panic and tried to remember how to call AR with your collar. Then one of the boys kicked you, and that seemed to spur them all on. All fifteen converged on you and began to kick you. Your mind went fuzzy as a blunt pain spread across your body, over your ribs and stomach and back. Someone stepped on your leg and you felt a crack, then a sharp pain shot up your leg. You saw something vague and red flash across your vision, but you couldn't quite read it. The kids kept kicking you, until you were sure you'd die here.

Then the boys stopped. You opened you eyes just a bit to see then backing up, looking at something above you. Two metal coils wound themselves around your legs, a third one around your waist and you were gently lifted up into the air. Something black and red surrounded you and you struggled for a moment to force yourself to focus. Without the adrenaline you'd had the last few times you were this injured, it was hard to hold on to reality.

“You stupid fucking delicate _organism_.”

The familiar voice helped pierce the veil of pain and let you focus on your rescuer.

AR's face was a familiar expression of anger and frustration that made your chest squeeze in fear. Two more of his coils stretched out, landing on the ground where you had been before and lowering both of you down from the roof. Your attackers turned in fear and tried to escape, only to be blocked by the boxcar. They tried to push it away, but it was too heavy and it suddenly occurred to you that there was no way they could have moved it in the first place. Judging by the expectant expression on AR's face, however, you had a feeling he might have an idea or two about how the boxcar got there. While they pounded on the metal and tried to climb the smooth surface of it, AR turned his eyes on you.

He put a hand underneath your chin and turned your head to the side, gently examining the spot where the rock had hit. He tensed and stared and you started to get a little scared.

“Hey, I'm okay.” You said, putting your hand on his neck. Your arm was more then a little stiff and it ached and protested the movement.

He was silent for a second longer before he muttered a quiet “no” and kissed you. You were stunned for a moment before you began to kiss back. He'd never kissed you first before. Then he broke away and the three coils that were still wrapped around you pulled you out of his arms and cradled you up in the air behind him. He advanced forward on the group of teens who had attacked you, his eyes deadly and unforgiving.

“Your whole race is pathetic,” He spat. “This boy is the only reason you are even _alive_. Your existence continues because he _wants_ it to. And you _dare_ to try and _kill_ him because you think it will hurt _me_.”

You shifted a little and your leg moved the wrong way. A bolt of pain shot up it and you accidentally let a small noise of pain escape, along with a muttered curse. It was definitely broken. AR heard you and stopped, turning back to face you.

“You're in pain.” He said, drawing you in close.

“It's okay, I'm okay.” You tried to smile. AR stared at you for a moment, then picked you up bridal style and began walking out of the alley way. He moved easily over the boxcar, glancing back at the boys still trapped inside.

“Don't go anywhere.” He said. It might have been an attempt at humour but for the angry pulsing light in his eyes.

He carried you back to the compound and to the infirmary. He was silent the whole way, rather uncharacteristic for the chatbot. He set you down on one of the beds and told the the fuscia android to have your leg fixed within the next two hours. Then he left, without saying a single word to you. The medical droid came over and you readied yourself for the needle sting of anesthesia followed by the darkness of artificial sleep.

When you woke up, Roxy was leaning against your bed, Jane's head in her lap and Jake next to them on the floor.

“Hey.” You coughed once to clear your throat and they looked up at you.

“Hey man.” Jake grinned at you, standing up. “Is your leg better?”

You looked down at the blankets covering you and pulled them off. Your leg looked fine now, not even bruised or bloodied. You swung your legs off the bed, bracing yourself for a moment before you stood up. Your leg felt totally normal and you turned to thank the android in the corner of the room, even though you knew she probably didn't understand it.

“Where's AR?” You asked. Roxy made a weird face, like a grin that morphed into a grimace, and shrugged.

“I dunno. He should be here any minute, though.” You looked at her curiously.

“What was that face for?” You asked.

She smiled. “Well. While you were out, AR went back to deal with those boys.”

You nodded cautiously, a little worried about where this was going.

“He put the pictures of them when he was done up on the video screens.”

Your eyes widened and you got up, rushing over to the screen in the corner of the room. It was black and it just went to a normal map when you turned it on.

“He took it down a few minutes ago. He just did it as a warning, so people would know not to mess with you. He was really angry. Still is, probably.” Roxy said from behind you. You heard her get up and come touch your shoulder. 

“We're going to go now, he just pinged me to say he's on his way here and wants everyone out.” You turned to look at her, noticing the medic droid leaving the room as well. You gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. 

“Don't ask me why. He doesn't tell me everything, you know. Only you.” She smiled and tapped your cheek before turning to leave with Jake and Jane. Jane shot you a little smile on the way out and you returned it. Once the door was closed and you were alone again, you went back to sit on the infirmary bed. 

The door banged open a few minutes later and you were immediately surrounded by the black and red flexible appendages of AR. They slid along your skin in a way that made you shiver and held you down on the bed as he approached. You weren't sure what he was doing. He'd gotten mad a few times over the last few years but nothing this bad. Not since Caliborn. 

“You nearly died.” AR's voice was toneless. You fought back a small shiver as the metal wrapped around you pulled you towards him. Automatically, your arms went around his neck and you relaxed when his clutched at your shoulders. Yes, his grip was too tight and hurt a little bit, but it meant he wasn't mad at you. 

“I'm okay though, only a little broken leg.” You said.

He growled and shifted. “One centimeter. If the rock had hit one centimeter over, it would have hit a soft spot on your skull. You call it the temple. You would have died.”

You sighed quietly and let your lips run across the warmed metal on his neck, feeling the familiar sparks of electricity. 

“What happened to them?”

AR didn't respond at first, just coiled himself around you a little more and slipped his hands under your shirt. The metal dragging along your back made you arch into him. Despite years of being with him, it was still not something you were used to. You kind of hoped you never got used to it. 

“I hung them.” 

You raised an eyebrow. After Caliborn and exfoilatin, that was a tame punishment. You leaned back to look at him and raised an eyebrow. His expression twisted into a smirk.

“I hung them by metal rods shoved through their temples.”

He sounded terribly pleased with himself and you had a brief moment where you wondered if he was mad, or you, or maybe you both were. You leant back up to kiss him, opening your lips slightly. His tongue immediately wormed its way into your mouth, nearly choking you. He forced you back down onto the bed, lying you flat and crawling on top. 

“You're so delicate.” He whispered, his metal serpentine appendages pulling your clothes off slowly. His hands pressed down on your chest, electricity lighting up your nerves. You gasped and your body shook a little, the stimulation making you freeze.

“I should just give you a body like mine, so you'd be stronger then everyone else. I could make you the strongest being on this planet.” He trailed a finger down you chest. 

“Stronger then yo- ahhh!” You tried to ask him, but cut yourself off with a moan. He had bent down and licked your nipples with a tongue that was still a little wet from kissing you. It sent tiny little shocks through your body, stinging at the sensitive nerves there. Your arms jerked against the coils wrapped around them and AR looked up at you, a smug expression on his face. 

“Not stronger than me, no, but stronger than everyone else. I still have to be able to do this to you, don't I?” He answered, putting his hands down on either side of your head. Completely naked, and surrounded by his black and red limbs, you felt that familiar achingly exhilarating rush of fear mixed with arousal.

“I thought you liked how sensitive my body was now.” You gasped.

AR leant forward, so your faces were right next to each other, purposely letting your erection brush against his thigh. 

“I could still do this.” He whispered. A wave of pleasure and feeling swept over your whole body and you shuddered in his grasp. It could have been minutes or seconds and you were vaguely aware that you had started babbling, breathlessly pleading for him to do something. 

He smirked and hooked a finger under the matching choker you wore, using it to pull your faces together. He leant down to kiss you, open-mouthed and sloppy since you were still dazed from the intense pleasure. 

“This is wired into your brain. I can remotely stimulate the pleasure and sensory centers through it.” He said. You knew he enjoyed this, enjoyed being in control. With the choker you had on, he literally didn't even need to move to make you fall to your knees and beg for him. 

The coils around you began to move, sliding across your sensitive skin and pushing you back down to the bed, this time completely flat against it. The only thing you could do was raise your head, and even that was limited. AR straddled your chest, looking down at you and you were reminded of your first time with him, back in the original underground compound. 

He pressed his fingers to your mouth and you opened, drawing them in and twisting your tongue around them as you looked up at him. His stoic expression didn't change in the slightest in response and you found that really hot for some reason. 

He pulled them out of your mouth, ignoring the string of saliva. He looked at his fingers for a moment before moving back down your body, your legs pulled apart as he did. He pushed your knees up, folding them up to your chest. You felt the tips of his wet fingers slid across your ass lightly lightly. You tried to look down to see what you was doing, but a coil slid across your neck and pulled your head back to the pillow. 

His fingers slid lower and pressed against you. You tensed, but he murmured “no”, and sent a small shock along his fingers. You bit back a gasp and tried to relax your muscles as he pressed a finger into you. It was warm, warmer then you. The first one didn't hurt, but the second one burned a little. 

“Wha- what are you doi-doing?” You asked, trying to shift. AR looked up at you.

“Does it hurt?” He asked. You shook your head, chewing on your lip. “I saw it in some old video files on the internet. It looked like something you might enjoy.”

You blushed and tried to look down at him. “AR, did you watch porn?”

“That is a name for it, I suppose.” He sat up and pulled his fingers out of you, leaning forward and bracing himself on his forearms so he hovered over you. “You've gone red. That's... cute.”

You pushed up to kiss him and he let you. Then he moved back down and slid his fingers back in, quirking them and adjusting them until you gasped and your body tensed. You strained against his coils, trying to get more of whatever he had just done. There was a pause where he didn't move, and then you let out a helpless whine and he started again. He wouldn't move his fingers until you stopped fighting his hold, which was a feat easier said than done as the pleasure began to drive you crazy. 

Every time you felt like you were going to loose it and come, he'd stop, until your whole body was a shaking, oversensitive mess that shuddered at every little jolt of electricity dancing over your skin. At some point you had started crying from it all, breathlessly pleading and sobbing for AR to let you come. 

Finally, with one last twist of his fingers and a jolt to your brain from the collar, you came. It was intense, bordering on painful, almost, and it left you shivering and exhausted. He was already coiling himself around you, cuddling having become a routine for him after the first few times you had requested he do it. 

“Hey, can you show me what happened to those guys?” You asked tentatively. You knew he had stored the video files somewhere in his memory; he did it with everything he saw. You hadn't really liked violence, ever, but you had become rather desensitised to it after a few years. It was mostly just curiosity, not disgust or fear, that you felt when seeing AR kill people now. Of course, typically it was just clean, standard executions for criminals that had committed capital offences, but still. 

He didn't reply, rather just sent you the file. You mentally pulled it up and set it to your visual so that you could watch it and hit play. 

It started with AR, who's point of view you were watching from, using two of his coils to vault over the boxcar trashcans he had used to block the escape of the boys who had attacked you. The boys looked at him with a fear so intense you wondered how they hadn't pissed themselves. AR's voice asked them who had thrown the rock. There was a moment where you wondered if the boys were even able to move, before they all pointed at one of their members, selling the poor kid out without hesitation. The video paused there and red text began to scroll across your vision. 

[TT]: This is what I am used to from humans. I do not think I have ever shown you a video before that illustrates the typical self-preserving instinct in humans that you seem to lack.  
[TT]: It is rather disgusting.

You smiled as the video began to play again, aware that what AR had just said was one of his somewhat circuitous expressions of affection for you. 

AR picked up the boy that had been singled out, pinning his arms to his sides with one coil, the clawed end of it coming to hold the frightened boy's head in place. Another claw came into sight, holding the bar you had heard about. You watched as AR tried to push it through the boy's temple, the blunt end of the rusted metal doing nothing to help pierce the skin. At first the boy just made a slight face, but as AR began to push harder, he began to scream. 

The end of the rod made a deepening crater in the boy's head until it finally broke through with a loud snap that could only have been bone. The rod suddenly slid through and AR's claw jerked forward without the resistance it had felt before. A sick, squelching noise filled your audio feed as the rod came through on the other end of the boy's head. You flinched, not that it did anything since the video would still play even if you closed your eyes. AR set the boy he had just killed down on the ground and reached for another. You decided you had seen enough to know what had happened and stopped the video, deleting it from your files. 

You looked down at the coils that were draped across the floor and bed around you, and the two metal arms around your chest and sighed. Maybe he was crazy, maybe you were, probably both of you were, but you still loved it when he did things like that for you. When he got angry enough to go to all the trouble to find enough bars to shove through all the boys' heads, then to use enough force to shove it through their temples, because none of that could have been easy.

“I love you.” You murmured. You kind of hoped he'd say it back this time, 'cause you really liked it when he did that. He didn't disappoint. 

“I love you, Dirk.”

“'M yours.” You muttered sleepily, closing your eyes and settling back against him. You heard him make a pleased humming noise.

“Mine.”


End file.
